regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes' Graveyard Season 1 Episode 2
Recap The Second session sees a party that is made up of Destiny playing a Fighter named Wander, Anna Prosser playing a cleric named Lapis, ChanManV playing a rogue named Varis and SeltzerPlease playing a warlock named Rachel. As the session begins, the party once again sets out from Laura's bar, The Shamrock Saloon, to retrieve lost barrels of ale that have been stolen by kobolds after gearing up in town. The party negotiates a discount by offering to bring back the head of a kobold. They pay their bridge tax at the casino and head north towards the cave. They encounter kobolds with slings on a ledge and the remaining rust monster from the previous day, and this time they are able to push the kobolds back from the ledge and rout them. Johanna cuts off a kobold head to bring back to town. The party elects to take a short rest and recovers health. The party then pushes further into the cave and encounters a giant spider. Varis takes a nasty bite and goes down, but the party manages to defeat the spider. Varis is poisoned from the bite, and after being healed of the wound, regains consciousness but remains paralyzed and unable to move. Johanna convinces the party that the urine of a warrior will cure Varis of the paralyzation, and Wander drags him into a corner of the cave to "relieve the paralyzation". To the dismay of a still conscious Varis, it does not work. Johanna apologizes, remembering that the cure was "sweet peas". While Varis lies paralyzed, the party explores the area around the spider lair. Wander finds money and successfully hides it from the party, and the party also discovers a cave in. When Varis is up and moving again, the party ventures forward. by Matthew Burger ]] Shortly beyond the spider lair, the party stumble right into a kobold ambush. Half a dozen kobolds start slinging bullets at the party from behind the remnants of the ale wagon, set up as a makeshift barricade. Missile fire is exchanged back and forth, and then Johanna sets fire to the barricade. Johanna takes a sling bullet and goes down. Lapis rushes forward and heals Johanna. The battle enters a free for all, with a goblin raising skeletons to fight the party. Both Lapis and Johanna go down to missile fire, and Varis goes down one round later. After Wander dispatches the last skeleton, Varis miraculously stands to his feet and runs through one of the kobolds. Wander runs past his dying teammates to engage a kobold, as Johanna miraculously stands to her feet and downs the last of the beasts. Varis runs to desperately try and save Lapis, but to no avail, as she dies. The party dispatches the goblin shortly thereafter. The party discovers several things in the back of the cave, including the missing barrels of ale and a treasure chest. The party obtains a small fortune of silver and copper. They also find a crudely drawn map to an unknown location. They fill an empty barrel with coins, and roll the coin barrel and ale barrels back to Ruin, completing their first quest. Laura the bartender pays them 250 GP, and promises them a future quest to destroy the goblins. Lapis is lost to the Heroes' Graveyard, never to be heard from again... Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes